Bloomix, El Poder del Dragón
Bloomix, El Poder del Dragón (Bloomix the Power of the Dragon en Inglés y Bloomix Più Che Mai en Italia) es la canción de la transformación Bloomix. Letra |-|Español Latino= Bloomix (x7) En esta luz nace el poder Y al resplandecer la fuerza es nuestra La llama del dragón vamos a compartir Oh oh oh oh Una a una, alcanzaremos... La valentía que nos guía Porque siempre Contaremos con las Winx... Oh oh oh oh Bloomix, di mi nombre Bloomix, jugaremos juntas Bloomix, de mi mano ten la llama Bloomix, te lleva alto Bloomix, hasta el cielo siempre Bloomix, con tus alas volarás... Bloomix (x7) Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh yeah yeah Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh Porque siempre Contaremos con las Winx... Oh oh oh oh Bloomix, di mi nombre Bloomix, jugaremos juntas Bloomix, de mi mano ten la llama Bloomix, te lleva alto Bloomix, hasta el cielo siempre Bloomix, con tus alas volarás... Bloomix (x7) Bloomix (x7) |-|Inglés= Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix There's a light Brand-new kind of power Burning bright But brighter when it's ours We can share The magic of the dragon flame Oh woah woah oh One by one We find the strength to guide us To that spark It's shimmering inside us Winx by Winx Yeah, the magic's on the way Oh woah woah Bloomix, call my name Bloomix, play the game together Bloomix, take my hand and get the flame Bloomix, takes you high Bloomix, to the sky forever Bloomix, come and spread your wings and fly Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh yeah yeah Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh Winx by Winx Yeah, the magic's on the way Oh woah woah Bloomix, call my name Bloomix, play the game together Bloomix, take my hand and get the flame Bloomix, takes you high Bloomix, to the sky forever Bloomix, come and spread your wings and fly Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix |-|Italiano= Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix Nella fiamma, splende il mio potere. Brucia forte, forte piu di sole. Magic Winx. Liberiamo l'energia. Oh oh oh oh oh La mia forza, avvolge la tua mano. E ci porta, sempre piu lontano. Siamo Winx Insieme, siamo la magia! Oh oh oh oh oh Bloomix, piu che mai. Bloomix, oltre il cielo insieme. Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai. Bloomix, siamo noi. Bloomix, verso l'avventura. Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai. Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix Woah oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh yeah yeah Oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh Siamo Winx Insieme, siamo la magia! Oh oh oh oh oh Bloomix, piu che mai. Bloomix, oltre il cielo insieme. Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai. Bloomix, siamo noi. Bloomix, verso l'avventura. Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai. Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix Vídeos thumb|center|450px en:Bloomix the Power of the Dragon it:Bloomix Più Che Mai Categoría:Canciones de transformaciones Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:6ª Temporada Categoría:Bloomix Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos